mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Great Teacher Onizuka characters
This is a list of the fictional characters that appear on the manga, anime and live-action series, Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO, for short). Holy Forest Academy faculty and staff ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Takashi Sorimachi : A 22 year-old, hormonal, blonde-haired biker, virgin, and former bōsōzoku, '''Eikichi Onizuka' is the protagonist of GTO. He graduated from a bottom-rung university by cheating and, as such, cannot get a decent job. His primary way of spending time is peering up girls' skirts at a local mall. He is very athletic, as he can bench press 150 kg (331 lbs), has a second dan black belt in karate, and claims he performs 500 push ups, 1000 pull ups and 2000 Hindu squats daily. :Through the events explained in the manga, Onizuka decides to become a teacher, even though it is implied he has an IQ of about 50. His initial training is in the Musashino Public High School, where he meets Nanako Mizuki. His experience taming the rowdy gangs in his assigned class hardens his convictions that teaching is the way to go, and when he learns of Mizuki's problems, he also decides to abstain from sexual experience with schoolgirls, opting to solve their personal issues for them, instead. :Unfortunately, he nearly messes up by forgetting to take the public teachers' civil service exam; as a result, no public high school will accept him, but he is still eligible for private school teaching. He manages to get a job at the upper-crust Kissho (Holy Forest) Academy, despite the objections of Vice-Principal Hiroshi Uchiyamada, whom he continues to aggravate well into his tenure. One of the conditions of having the job at Holy Forest is that he must sleep at the school - in the storage room at the top floor, with roof access - and it is here that Onizuka officially starts his career in teaching, when he stops Noboru Yoshikawa from committing suicide. :Onizuka is put in charge of class 3-4, a class so bad it has driven past teachers insane and one to death. Not only does he survive their brutal, bullying tactics, but he also befriends his students, and the backbone to the story of GTO consists of his unique experiences in turning his students around and learning lessons of his own. :Onizuka has incredible physical resilience. On more than one occasion, he has fallen from heights that would instantly kill most people and claims to have a sort of healing factor, as he healed from a broken arm in less than a day, and even endure multiple gunshot wounds. Onizuka often presents his strength in unintentionally flamboyant ways, such as arm-wrestling over 100 men of exponential strength, (sometimes 3 at once) in a row and winning. His fighting abilities are not to be taken lightly either, as Onizuka is capable of fending off multiple opponents, even if they are well-armed. However, it was revealed around chapter 190 that because of all the physical damage he sustained since he started teaching, it all resulted in a clotted blood vessel in his brain and that a jolt to his head could either turn him into a vegetable, paralyze him, or kill him. :In spite of his impressive fighting skills, Onizuka is often roughed up by his students, and others, whenever he behaves badly. It could be speculated that deep down, Onizuka knows when he's acting immature, and allows others to keep him in line. An example of this is when he forces his students to dig for buried treasure during the Okinawa trip. Urumi Kanzaki kicks Onizuka into a hole, and later forces him to wear S&M garb and has him crawl around on all fours, with Urumi riding on his back. Another example is when Vice-Principal Uchiyamada has Onizuka over for dinner and hits him on the head with a wooden bench, after finding out that he was acting lecherous with his daughter at a karaoke bar (Onizuka was playing "Where's The Nipple?"). :His mode of transportation is a Kawasaki Z750RS Z2 motorcycle, and is also the protagonist in the GTO prequel, Shonan Junai Gumi. It is shown throughout the series that Onizuka is also very lucky, as he always manages to squeeze out of tight situations. An example of this is when he must raise 8 million yen to pay off a debt. He received what he believed to be a winning lottery ticket but it turned out to be false. However, he was given a raffle ticket which he kept but didn't expect for it to help his predicament, but ended up winning a car worth the 8 million yen. He gave away the car in an act of kindness, and while it seemed unlikely for him to get the car back, it was returned to him in the last minute. ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Nanako Matsushima : A 22 year-old female teacher, employed at the same private school as Eikichi Onizuka, '''Azusa Fuyutsuki' is the heroine of the series. Unlike Onizuka, she led a relatively normal life, graduating from Waseda University. Her quiet manner and moderate ideas are misleading, as she proves to be very tough on her own, which scares the overconfident, zealous Onizuka. To prepare him for the test which would determine his teaching career, she makes a mountain of jelly with eyes of Maguro tuna fish as fruits and imposes an impossibly tough schedule that would have killed anyone or driven them mad. Her field of expertise is Kokugo or Japanese language (English, in the live-action). She falls in love with Onizuka, but as both are quite reluctant to admit their affections and show them in the open, they claim they are "just friends". This friendship is not something major, except under the eyes of the cunning Suguru Teshigawara, who finds it most aggravating that a woman with her qualifications would fall in love with one with such a crude background as Onizuka. She has difficulty with the female students in her class, due to all the boys having crushes on her, but brings them around fairly quickly, after Onizuka's advice. She has a younger sister named Makoto Fuyutsuki. :The Azusa portrayed in the live-action differs greatly from the manga and anime counterparts. In this version, Azusa became a teacher because she felt she was forced to, and envies the life of one of her closest friends, who became a stewardess and frequently dates male celebrities. She eventually decides to remain a teacher, thanks to some convincing from Onizuka, though the two are continuously depicted at odds with each other, with the notion of romance strongly implied. Azusa also has a general dislike for men, finding them too possessive over women, though Onizuka states she too is guilty of the same sin. ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Yumi Shirakawa :'Ryoko Sakurai''' is the director of the Holy Forest Academy. She is a caring woman who believes that Eikichi Onizuka and his "methods" will work positively for the school, contrary to the beliefs of the faculty. The only time in the series that she did not approve of his behavior is when Onizuka endangered her grandson, Mayu Wakui, but she later admits this is due to his manipulative nature. She is also Daimon Misuzu's former teacher. :The Sakurai portrayed in the live-action is not as initially confident in Onizuka's abilities, sometimes blocking the door to her office in fear, when she hears what Onizuka has done, by eavesdropping on Vice-Principal Hiroshi Uchiyamada's conversations. ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Akira Nakao :The vice-principal at the Holy Forest Academy, and the Mr. Wilson to Eikichi Onizuka's ''Dennis the Menace, Hiroshi Uchiyamada is commonly seen throwing fits over two things: Onizuka the "parasite", and his beloved and frequently-totaled Toyota Cresta. :According to a self-explained biography in the manga, Uchiyamada was born and educated in a small rural town. He was discovered as a prodigy and recommended to become a teacher at the Tokyo College of Education, where he first met his wife-to-be, Ryōko. 29 years of hard work eventually earned him his current house and position at the Holy Forest Academy. His daughter is Yoshiko Uchiyamada. :Uchiyamada holds very conservative ideals on how peoples' backgrounds determine their future performance. Despite his attempts to thwart Onizuka's plans, Uchiyamada is not so much a classic villain than merely dogmatically serious about the job of teaching (at least in his mind). He is a not-quite-extreme example of the punishment an ordinary, older middle-aged, Japanese man takes from his home and workplace. He is forced to work with a young man like Onizuka, who easily breaks the rules and does things that don't make sense to him. His superior, Headmaster Ryoko Sakurai, seems to think it is fun to have a presence like Onizuka. At home, his wife, daughter, and dog openly disdain him in his often deluded imaginings, and feels that they're only satisfied with the luxuries that his work earns. :Uchiyamada eventually accepts Onizuka's views of teaching, when the latter yells at and punches Uchiyamada, when he interferes with Onizuka, trying to save Urumi Kanzaki, on the verge of death, for the sake of his job. With Onizuka's help, he also reconciles with his family, though he remains viciously defensive, when Onizuka tries to make a move on his daughter. :A running gag in the manga has Onizuka constantly destroying Uchiyamada's Cresta, mostly as a side effect of rescuing students, such as falling from the top of the school building and landing on the car. Another running gag involves Uchiyamada frequently getting injured, or assaulted by accident, from an oblivious Onizuka. ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Kunihiko Ida :'Suguru Teshigawara''' is a ruthless, perfectionist mathematics teacher and a graduate cum laude of Tokyo University. He grew up trying to follow in the footsteps of his successful, older brother and father, the latter of whom is a high-ranking Parliament minister. He dresses very neatly and even wears a white velvet glove - his symbol of perfection. :Teshigawara is obsessed with Azusa Fuyutsuki and her dedication and relatively clean, prestigious background - far past the point of stalking. The walls of his apartment, which overlooks Azusa's, is completely covered with photos of her, and keeps tabs on her every move in her apartment, with extensive surveillance equipment. He even has a large pillow with a full-body shot of Azusa imprinted onto it. Suguru ends up having to drape white cloth all over the walls to conceal his fetish, when he tries to invite her over to his apartment. :Teshigawara absolutely loathes Eikichi Onizuka, not only because of his poor educational background, but because his students love him, and Azusa appears to love Onizuka more. As a result of his hatred, he pulls in a favor with the head of a local Parent-Teacher Association group, the mother of Hidemi Ohta, a student he tutors, whose father is a member of Japanese Parliament, eventually leading Onizuka to take a national high-school aptitude test, to prove he is capable of teaching. Sadly for Teshigawara, Onizuka places first nationally, keeping his position, much to his dismay and frustration. It is later revealed (exclusive to the manga) that his mental instability and fanatically perfectionist behavior arose from the pressures placed on him by his father, who expected him to live up to his brother's high standards. :Teshigawara's appearance in the live-action is mostly faithful, without the white gloves, and he still stalks Azusa and has a room whose walls are plastered with photos of her, albeit only his bedroom, in a trendy condominium. This counterpart of Teshigawara is heavily stripped-down from the manga, where he is portrayed to be rather more timid, cowardly and anti-social. ; * :The stereotypically macho-muscular gym coach at the Holy Forest Academy, Hajime Fukuroda (more commonly known as "Moleface", due to a rather large mole on the side of his cheek) is a graduate of a prestigious physical education academy. Fukuroda admires his body and does his very best to keep it, and those of his pupils (the female ones, in particular), in tip-top shape. He even enjoys famously macho theme songs at karaoke bars with his colleagues. However, he also has a closeted sexual longing for young girls - in his case, the aforementioned female students. He also as a curious habit of doing pushups when under extreme stress. ; * :The 42-year-old English teacher at the Holy Forest Academy, Tadashi Sakurai is not very fluent at the language he teaches. His last name was changed to Sakura'da'' in the anime, in order to avoid confusion with Headmaster Ryoko Sakurai, with whom he shares no relation. Though he makes few appearances in the earlier volumes of the manga, he gets a more important role when Miyabi Aizawa blackmails him into embezzling the funds for the class trip. :In the manga, Miyabi uses Sakurai's fetish for looking up girls' skirts in the bathroom stalls, with a hidden camera, as blackmail, and his downfall comes at the hands of the police. In the anime, Miyabi blackmails Sakurai with pictures showing him as a cross-dresser, and he simply flees from school. :A flashback in the manga reveals he was bullied a lot during his high school years. He sent a love letter to a girl, but she didn't share Sakurai's feelings, and as a result was beaten up by his male peers for even sending the letter, in the first place. One day, while Sakurai was skipping class, hiding in the boys' washroom stalls, the same girl needed to use the boys' washroom, because the girls' washroom smelled bad. Sakurai was able to watch her, leading to his fetish. ; * :'''Naoko Moritaka is the eccentric, school nurse at Holy Forest Academy. Often acting as the teachers' muse, Naoko is quite helpful and knows her trade well, though she seems to derive some erotic pleasure from her regular blood donations. She's extremely attractive, and Azusa Fuyutsuki notes that she's heard "quite a few love confessions" about her from students. :In the anime, she is replaced by a former street racing queen named Nao Kadena (originally from Shonan Junai Gumi, the prequel to GTO), who took the nursing position at the Holy Forest Academy, in order to help pay for her brother's surgery - a result of him racing in her place. ; * , and Steven Blum (English) :The primary science and biology teacher, Hiroshi Kochatani is obsessed with trying to find a woman for marriage. He is nicknamed "chihuahua", because his facial features closely resembles one (even more so, after a prank by Urumi Kanzaki). ; :Itakagake Kinoshita was originally one of Headmaster Sakurai's attendants, until he appeared to work for Misuzu Daimon, so as to help her rid the school of any useless teachers and students. However, it was Headmaster Ryoko Sakurai who ordered him to do so, as a ruse for Daimon to keep an eye on her and her actions. He was the one who gives a software CD to Takumi Ishida, a former student from Holy Forest, to shut down Daimon's network and surveillance control over the school. ; :One of Holy Forest Academy's Vice-Principals, with jurisdiction over administration, Ippachi Maruyama is nicknamed "Xavier" by Eikichi Onizuka, due to his resemblance to Francis Xavier. During the latter half of the series, he is transferred to another school but came back at the ending of the series which caused the vice-principles to loses their chance to be promoted. ; :Misuzu Daimon is the new vice-principal, hired during the second semester, after Vice-Principal Ippachi Maruyama's transfer. She was placed by the board, in order to weaken the position of Headmaster Ryoko Sakurai and to force Eikichi Onizuka to leave. To that end, she deploys a school wide intranet and gives each student and faculty member a palm device. Additionally, she institutes a point system for the faculty, in an attempt to cause Onizuka's resignation and employs a special force in the school known as the "Angels", to further control the school and its faculty. One particular Angel, Sho Shibuya, regards her as a surrogate mother and the only person he has no animosity towards. She sees school as nothing more than a business, and deems personal things like friendship to be utter nonsense and unrealistic in real life, this outlook on life stems from her time in her high school, where she was always the butt of bullying and cruel verbal abuse by her classmates because of her excellent academic performance, and also due to the escalating rumors that her parents were incarcerated in prison (according to the rumors, they were both arsonists, although this was never explicitly proven). However, through it all she was able to overcome only most of the pain through her teacher at that time; Ryoko, who gave her sincere support. In a moment of weakness, she set her school on fire, and was set to die if it wasn't for Ryoko rescuing her. However, she wasn't able to remember exactly who rescued her at that time, assuming that the fire fighters were the ones responsible for that, but it would only be years later that she would find out the truth from Ryoko herself. Live-action exclusive ;Mr. Nakamata *''Japanese live-action actor: Yoshimasa Kondo :'Nakamata''' is Hiroshi Uchiyamada's faithful personal assistant and the equivalent of Hiroshi Kochatani (at least in appearance) and Ippachi Maruyama (in behavior). Nakamata is the one who receives Tomoko Nomura's "invitation" to Miyabi Aizawa's trap, though Miyabi doesn't catch him in the act. Instead, she watched Eikichi Onizuka pass by in the other direction (his envelope contained a paycheck, for sending in some photos of Asuza Fuyutsuki to a magazine) and then watched Nakamata head into the clinic, where Tomoko was supposed to wait. ;Ms. Kotani *''Japanese live-action actor: Aya Enjoji :In the anime and manga, there is a diminutive, unnamed female teacher with glasses, who often warns teachers in a sneaky manner about the troubles ahead. In the live-action, the teacher is given the name '''Ms. Kotani'. She is the home economics teacher, educating her female students about skills they can use around the house, such as sewing and flower arranging. :She is firmly committed to ensuring that her students become good housewives, especially Tomoko Nomura, who aggravates her, due to her constant distractions. She also berated Tomoko for sewing a duck puppet (Tomoko would use it in her audition), instead of knitting in class. She is also obsessed with finding a husband, and although she espouses dressing properly and conservatively, Onizuka and Fuyutsuki encounter her shopping at a high-end fashion outlet, at one point in the live-action. ;Mr. Fujitomi *''Japanese live-action actor: Baku Numata :The classic literature teacher assigned to Eikichi Onizuka's class, '''Mr. Fujitomi' is depicted as an aging, sad, meek individual, marred by the stress of dealing with troublemaking students. In fact, Eikichi Onizuka does not meet Fujitomi on his first day of work, because the latter was taking a good amount of time off, due to stress. Fujitomi is also looked down upon by other teachers, as well as Vice-Principal Hiroshi Uchiyamada, for failing to deal with his students. He had been demoralized enough that he was tendering his resignation, and Asuza Fuyutsuki was told to collect donations for his retirement party. :However, Noboru Yoshikawa's bravery and some counseling from Onizuka convinced him to withdraw his resignation and gave him the confidence to keep teaching, though he is still regarded lowly by most other teachers. During a summer break pool party for students (held at the school pool by Onizuka), Fujitomi could be seen playing go with his students and socializing. Holy Forest Academy students Class 3-4 ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Shun Oguri :'Noboru Yoshikawa''' is a student at the Holy Forest Academy, and did not have a good time before Eikichi Onizuka arrived, being the victim of bullying, mostly from Anko Uehara and her group (Miyabi Aizawa replaces Anko's role in the live-action). He is extremely good with video games and is somewhat of an otaku, but proves to be quite handy with making things. He also has an eye for girls and pays a lot of attention to them, as seen when Aizawa's plan to charge Onizuka with embezzlement when the group tries to identify the girls Aizawa paid to follow her plan. :Anko's bullying is so bad it included bruises over most of his body as well as writing made with permanent marker around his private parts, it makes Noboru attempt to commit suicide twice, both times by leaping off the roof of the school, and both times resulting in him being saved by Onizuka, at the cost of Vice-Principal Hiroshi Uchiyamada's car (note that only the second attempt was caused by Anko's gang in the manga version; Noboru mentions some thugs in Class 2 as the cause of his first attempt). The two strike a quick friendship, which works for Onizuka, as Noboru has plenty of items that he wants to "borrow". His loyalty to Onizuka is by far the strongest, seen when he willingly sells his game collection to help cover Onizuka's debt. :While on the school trip to Okinawa, he gets room assigned with Anko and her friends by Onizuka. In retaliation for Onizuka and Noboru's antics, he gets tied up and led away into the dense jungle by the girls, but they all end up getting lost and rely on him for help. Despite the abuse, he saves Anko's life after she falls off a cliff, getting separated from the others. As the rest of the events of the manga unfolds, Noboru begins to enjoy Anko's company enough that she begins to feel affectionate to him. ; * :Anko Uehara is an athletic girl with well-off parents who, like Kunio Murai, Miyabi Aizawa and Ruruka Hikita, has her own trio, in which she is accompanied by Naoko Asano and Mayuko Izumi. :Anko is one of the first of the class to start trouble for Eikichi Onizuka, due to her and her friends' constant mistreatment of Noboru Yoshikawa. After the most recent assault on Noboru Yoshikawa leaving him severely beaten and humiliated yet again do they get taught a lesson by Onizuka, who literally spanks them at a karaoke bar and takes pictures of himself committing the act. Afterwards, Anko gets her mother, the president of the local Parent-Teacher Association, who believes her daughter is incapable of wrongdoing, to get Onizuka fired. This backfires, with the help of Noboru and Yoshito Kikuchi, who reveal her cruel, bullying nature in front of the student body and PTA. Anko tearfully confronts her mother about their relationship and perfectionist expectations of her, which leads to some family reconciliation and doesn't get any serious retribution from what she and her friends had done. :She and her friends keep their distance from any other attempts by students to get Onizuka fired, despite giving their verbal support. While still cold to Onizuka, Anko allies with him, after being fed up with Miyabi Aizawa's manipulation of others for her own gain. When Onizuka is framed for embezzeling funds for the school trip, she offers her credit card for use, but he flat-out refuses. :On the school field trip to Okinawa, her mean streak towards Noboru continues to persist, even escalating, as he and Onizuka start playing pranks of their own against her and her friends. In an ironic twist, Noboru saves her life, after her own prank fails. During a near-death experience, a flashback reveals her bullying stems from growing up with an abusive, older brother, who in turn, was abused by their father. :Shortly after, she develops feelings for him, and unsuccessfully tries to deny them. It takes an Onizuka scheme to get her to admit it. ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Hiroyuki Ikeuchi :The class "jock bully", '''Kunio Murai' is not very bright and loses his temper easily. When Eikichi Onizuka arrives at the Holy Forest Academy, Kunio and his gang (consisting of Kouji Fujiyoshi and Tadaaki Kusano) attempt to kill him several times with seemingly innocent pranks, such as a cockroach planted in his school lunch. The plans backfire (such as Kunio eating the cockroach, instead) and he goes insane, nearly ending up with his face impaled on a pair of razor-sharp scissors. Onizuka then takes advantage of Kunio's 27 year-old mother, Julia Murai, after trouncing Kunio at several arcade games. It is later revealed that Julia was carrying her son at the age of 13, and her parents and boyfriend abandoned her, making Kunio overprotective of his mother. :Kunio and his gang befriend Onizuka (inadvertently becoming his "partners in crime" whenever he is up to his antics), after he saves them from a group of ruffians, but not before Onizuka joins the ruffians and has Kunio bungee jump off the Tokyo Bay Bridge. Kunio still gets very angry when Onizuka tries to make a pass at his mother, especially with the possibility that Onizuka may very well be his new stepfather. His fear of a new father also rears its head when he suspects his mother may be marrying a man who resembles Dr. Elefun from Astro Boy. In the live-action, Kunio was good friend with Miyabi's boyfriend, Takeshi and when the latter died, Kunio gained a distrust of adults and he was constantly working with Miaybi to get rid of the teachers. It was hinted that he had feelings for Miyabi in the live-action, and this is proven true when he tried to stop Todou and his friends from raping her. He gets together with Miyabi after Onizuka makes Miyabi realize his feelings for her. ; * :Kouji Fujiyoshi is part of Kunio Murai's gang, usually tagging along with him and Tadaaki Kusano. He was an unwitting part of Miyabi Aizawa and Tadashi Sakurai's plan to get rid of Eikichi Onizuka, by making him collect money for the annual school trip and then lose it. The money was planted into Onizuka's jacket, which he quickly spent in one night, thus leading to Onizuka being charged with embezzlement. Feeling responsible because he had also stolen some of the money to buy a new watch, Fujiyoshi worked dropped out temporarily to earn the money back, and his actions helped lead to a school trip to Okinawa, courtesy of Onizuka. :He is also romantically interested in Miyabi, to the point of hijacking a car to get her to take a ride with him. ; * :Tadaaki Kusano is part of Kunio Murai's gang, usually tagging along with him and Kouji Fujiyoshi. He doesn't do much, except help Murai with his mischief. He is quite attracted to Ai Tokiwa, to the point of obsession, even stealing her socks. Unfortunately, Daimon Misuzu's Angels used this to their advantage, and accuse him of also stealing her urine sample. His mother, in stark contrast to Murai's mother, is a rather portly woman that he seems quite ashamed of. ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Miki Kuroda :A student in Eikichi Onizuka's class, '''Tomoko Nomura' has a large chest (her cup size is F), but is not too bright, leading to people calling her Toro-ko (Toro meaning "slow" in Japanese; she is nicknamed Slo-mo-ko in the English version). After initially messing up her role in one of Miyabi Aizawa's plans to get Onizuka fired, she is cut off from Miyabi's group. Seeing her rather slow, clumsy nature, Onizuka enters her into a local beauty contest. He even arranges two porn producer friends to dress her up for the competition. Rather than read the given script for the acting category, Onizuka gives her a couple of action figures and she ends up doing an excellent improvised piece (with Vice-Principal Uchiyamada getting an accidental role). In the anime, Onizuka throws a cellphone on stage and she leaves a sentimental message on Miyabi's answering machine instead. She doesn't win, but she gets noticed by several television producers and begins starring in various commercials. Her young male manager, impressed with her natural beauty, and after falling in love at first sight, makes it his lifetime goal to help her succeed. :She was friends with Urumi Kanzaki since childhood, and their close bond likely arose out of their opposite personalities (Tomoko is clumsy and rather docile with a heart of gold, compared to Urumi's intellect and potential to be savagely cruel). :A side-story in the manga features Tomoko and her manager, also called GTO, only it stands for Great Tomoko Oppai (Oppai meaning breasts). In it, Tomoko's manager embarks on one very madcap adventure to save her from her dubious producers. In the live-action, instead of her succeeding dramatically in subsequent episodes, she would part for an Okinawa acting school. ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Aimi Nakamura :'Miyabi Aizawa''' is another student in Eikichi Onizuka's class and hates all teachers severely. She is easily the most popular girl in school, though her queen-like manner can irritate anyone. At the beginning, she appears to be the ringleader of the classmates that want to get rid of Onizuka. Like Anko Uehara and Kunio Murai, she has her own crime trio, with Saeko Ijima and Chikako Shirai. She also used Tomoko Nomura for a blackmail trap against Onizuka, but the attempt is foiled and she expels her from the group, putting the blame solely on Tomoko. Originally just out to be rid of Onizuka on principle, she quickly makes it personal, when she loses to the Onizuka-sponsored Tomoko at a beauty contest. :Miyabi is also behind the school trip funds embezzlement, where she blackmails Tadashi Sakurai into asking parents to submit the money in cash, and has Sakurai put Kouji Fujiyoshi in charge of collecting it. This allows her to steal the money from Fujiyoshi by cunningly playing on his family's tight financial situation, then planting it on Onizuka, who manages to lose it all in a step up, involving a faux female student hostess club and drugged drinks. However, Urumi Kanzaki, wanting to aid Onizuka in paying off the debt, cruelly sets her and her two friends up with an S&M group, where she is narrowly saved from being raped, when Onizuka crashes into their room of their hotel through the window after swinging from a rope, suspended by a blimp, all the way from another skyscraper. Of course, before he could actually save them, he demanded a sincere apology from Miyabi (in the anime, Urumi hires a group of yakuza, instead). :Urumi later insults Miyabi at a carnival, leading her to reveal Urumi's secret. Urumi retaliates by posting a website where it claims to post pictures of Miyabi in the bathroom taken with a hidden camera. Miyabi attempts to commit suicide by overdosing on sleeping pills, but survives. The website is revealed to be a ruse. :Miyabi was the one who led class 2-4 (as they were known then) onto the path of terrorizing teachers (previously, it was only Urumi who would occasionally do the terrorizing). Her motives behind this, however, varies between the manga and the anime. ::In the anime, Miyabi was a model student, who turns this way due to a teacher who indirectly caused one of her closest friends to commit suicide, over an illicit affair between them. This, compounded by her family problems, became the root cause of Miyabi's mistrust (and often outright hate) for all adults. Her personal convictions are shattered, when she was accused of attempting to murder the aforementioned teacher, as well as assaulting a member of the Japanese Board of Education (who she sees as taking only the teacher's side). She is shocked when Onizuka takes the fall for her, by announcing he committed all of the crimes she was accused of. Arriving in time to see Onizuka being led away in handcuffs, Miyabi finally asks Onizuka to forgive her for everything she had done. One would assume that this event has restored in Miyabi the capacity to trust in adults again. :In the manga, Miyabi had a crush on their former, homeroom teacher, Ōgi, and started to believe that her feelings may be reciprocated, when he invites her to dinner. However, Ōgi already had a fiancé, whom he wanted to introduce to Miyabi. Crushed, she takes illicit photographs of herself (knowing that his hobby was photography) and tells the class that he took advantage of her. Things go out of hand when fellow classmate, Takumi Ishida, takes matters into his own hands and assaults Ōgi. Distraught over the events (Ōgi and Takumi were fired and expelled, respectively), Miyabi decides to turn the class against all teachers, thus beginning class 2-4's rebellion. :Miyabi's guilt, as well as her deteriorating family situation, makes her colder and distant to friends and classmates, leading to the events in the carnival and her rivalry with Urumi, mentally breaking her down. Her guilt is further compounded when she discovers just how much her friends still care for her. Things take a turn for the worse when she returns to her already broken family, forcing Onizuka to intervene, which results in him and a few students holding Miyabi "hostage", on the condition that her father demonstrates his love for her. The plot works, but this doesn't please Misuzu Daimon and her Angels, who then expose Miyabi's secret, forcing her to attempt a suicide from the school roof, but before that happens, Takumi, who had flown in from Okinawa, appears on the roof, to try to convincing her not to jump, despite the guilt she feels for all she's done. However, Onizuka accidentally bumps her off the ledge. Miyabi, not willing to end her life, after having settled her guilt, calls out to him, who leaps after her, landing on Uchiyamada's Cresta. :In the live-action, Miyabi had a boyfriend who was scouted into the school. When he couldn't no longer play baseball, the principal told him to drop out. Heart-broken, her boyfriend got into a motorcycle accident and died. Later, she is set up by Shinichi Todō (Urumi does not exist in the live-action), who studies at the Jindan Academy, a first-class institution, and is the son of high rank official in the Ministry of Education. He looks exactly like her dead ex-boyfriend, and Todou and his gang use this to their advantage and attempt to rape her, until Onizuka arrives. ; * :The antithesis to the "dumb blonde" stereotype, Urumi Kanzaki is a prodigy, with an IQ over 200. She is also a heterochromatic, possessing different colored eyes: one brown and one blue.http://axrealm.com/2009/02/iridis-bihue/ Iridis Bihue. However, she is psychologically disturbed, having her fair share of hate toward teachers. Her genius is displayed repeatedly by such abstract actions as the detonation of time bombs (i.e. firecrackers in disposable boxes) and making a harmless snake look like a cobra using paper cutouts. Her intellect is also shown through actions, such as shouting curse words in French and being able to speak fluent Mandarin. On the trip in Okinawa, Yoshito Kikuchi noted that she can speak 5 languages, but ironically, she doesn't understand what her Gundam otaku roommates say. :Her hatred for teachers stems from her time in elementary school. Urumi's teacher, Ms. Fujimori, while initially welcoming and receptive, wasn't able to handle her intellect properly, since she went to a second-rate college, and it was her first year teaching. Urumi's constant requests for the teacher's time, both inside and outside of school, as well as the fact that the lessons she wanted to learn from the teacher included extremely advanced, college-level subjects (such as differential calculus) eventually made the teacher snap. When Urumi interrupted Ms. Fujimori's lecture to correct her in front of the whole class, the teacher then told Urumi's secret to her class. While it isn't stated explicitly, it can be deduced that her intelligence is derived from her biological father, when Urumi tells Eikichi Onizuka that her mother had selected a sperm-donor, based on his intellect and nothing more. It is even suggested that her mother took the sperm from an American scientific genius (this information can be gleaned from a scene where Urumi and her mother visited some friends in the United States, and Urumi was led into a dark storage room by a doctor, who explains to her that her father is actually just a bottle of donated sperm); this also explains Urumi's natural, blond hair. Naturally, this caused a great deal of psychological trauma to Urumi, and quite an understandable hatred of teachers. It is still unclear what happened to Ms. Fujimori, as her last appearances in the storyline was begging Onizuka to help Urumi before something terrible happens to her. :She is later found by Miyabi in a small apartment, and hired to torture Onizuka. Formerly a student at Holy Forest for a while, but stopped attending regularly after some time, she begins almost immediately, as she frames him for lechery and sends him to jail overnight, only to appear in class and on his homeroom roster the morning after. Onizuka's frustration with her vastly increases, when Vice-Principal Uchiyamada strictly advises him that he cannot inflict physical harm on her due, to her educational potential. Urumi is eventually able to turn Onizuka into her slave (more-or-less, her "genie") by threatening to have him arrested, after she fakes her death when he accidentally pushes her off a building. :However, all this changes when she encounters her Ms. Fujimori again, awakening her deepest hatred and causing her to direct her wrath at the student body. Onizuka responds by bringing his biker gang to school and "kidnaps" her from class. He is finally able to get through to her by almost killing the two of them by jumping over - and nearly falling into - a gap at a suspension bridge, despite her attempts to convince him that she is not afraid of anything, including death. Onizuka makes her see past her trauma, however bad, just isn't worth messing up the present with (in the manga, he does this by having his biker friends share their life experiences with her). Inspired, she allies with Onizuka, and helps with his troubles. :Despite her switch in allegiance, Urumi continues her feud with Miyabi, until Miyabi reveals her origins to the student body. Urumi retaliates by setting up a web page, where she promises to post pictures of Miyabi in her bathroom (Urumi had earlier placed a hidden camera), after a countdown timer reaches zero. However, the site reveals only a single photograph of Urumi, Miyabi, and Tomoko Nomura during their younger years. Urumi never had any intention of ruining Miyabi; she just wanted to scare her. Urumi attempts suicide at an indoor skiing arena by freezing to death, but Onizuka rescues her. It is after this incident that Urumi considers Onizuka to be her "favorite". :She grows extremely infatuated with Onizuka, to the point of wanting to elope with Onizuka. Urumi takes a more stereotypical role of a character that prefers the use of violence, in response to jealousy - she is often seen beating Onizuka mercilessly every time he tries to fulfill his pervertedness. Urumi states Onizuka should wait for her hormones to start kicking in, because she's sure that she would have a bouncing body by then. Like Noboru Yoshikawa, her loyalty to Onizuka is extremely strong, to the point that she would consider suicide, if he were to die, knowing that her own life is worthless without him around. ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Yosuke Kubozuka :'Yoshito Kikuchi''' is one of Eikichi Onizuka's students. This computer prodigy (scoring the highest without certain "aid" in the country, on a standardized test) serves as class president and is also notorious for making pornographic composite photos, during Onizuka's arrival at the Holy Forest Academy. He tries to blackmail him into resignation with several pictures posted all across the school for everyone to see. Onizuka catches Kikuchi and instead of punishing him, hires him to make composite pictures of Azusa Fuyutsuki and other female teachers, much to his surprise. :Kikuchi eventually befriends Onizuka, and later helps Noboru Yoshikawa prevent Anko Uehara's mother, the president of the local Parent-Teacher Association, from getting Onizuka fired. Kikuchi is an amateur martial artist, having prior experience in judo and other techniques learned from Mayu Wakui (in the live-action, he claims he only knows it, and does not demonstrate this claim). It is revealed after the examinations that he was the one who switched Onizuka's test papers for a perfect score. When questioned about the actual results that Onizuka has, Kikuchi calculates it himself, and is thoroughly surprised at the score (it is unknown whether Onizuka actually did score perfect, or a score befitting his intelligence), and asks him directly, to which his teacher replies that he definitely received a perfect score. :In the manga, a possible relationship is hinted between him and Ai Tokiwa, after some intervention and a forced embrace from Onizuka. In the live-action, Kikuchi has a long distance relationship with Tomoko Nomura. ; :The grandson of Headmaster Sakurai, Mayu Wakui attended Holy Forest Academy, until the incident involving Miyabi Aizawa and Ōgi left their class scarred and traumatized. Continuing with Miyabi's scheming to get rid of Eikichi Onizuka, she calls on Mayu's aid to return to Holy Forest and get him removed. This handsome, mischeivious, unprecedented young man accepts and immediately rubs Onizuka the wrong way, which forces Sakurai to chastise his actions. Vice-Principal Hiroshi Uchiyamada takes the opportunity to suspend Onizuka, but the decision is overturned, when Sakurai, who knows her grandson needs to cease his self-destruction, begs Onizuka to try and bring him back onto the straight path. :After unsuccessful attempts to have Onizuka out of the picture, Onizuka decides to settle their feud with a 100-man arm-wrestling match. Onizuka comes out undefeated, with Mayu left as his one hundredth opponent. Already physically and mentally unstable, he collapses. At the hospital, it is revealed he has been taking triptophan, an emotional stabilizer, to treat his anxiety issues, but exactly what is the cause behind his condition is never revealed (there are several allusions where he speaks with Yoshito Kikuchi on the subject of dying young). There is also the suggestion that his instability is due to some familial or societal factor, when he explains that with enough finances from becoming a teen idol (he is in the same agency as Tomoko Nomura), he can expose those that have harmed him publicly. Additionally, a cover-up involving Mayu may explain his ready access to large sums of money, although he already comes from a wealthy background. :Seeing how Onizuka has proved his worth, Mayu relents and stops his pranking, stating that he's glad to have met Onizuka, but it would've better if he had knew his teacher sooner. Although Mayu does not return to class, he occasionally shows up to assist Onizuka, whenever it appears the odds are against him, in terms of manpower. ; :Enrolled in Eikichi Onizuka's class, but never shows up, Yūki Miyamori is the son of the head of the local yakuza. When his "friends" did not show up for his mother's funeral (he claims they were only "friends", because of his father's status as a yakuza member), he became withdrawn and isolated, displaying symptoms of hikikomori. Onizuka only knew of his existence when he tried to get some high points in the point system, set up by Misuzu Daimon. One of the criteria to get more than 100 points is to persuade a student who has not attended class for over a year to return, thus, Onizuka sets out to bring Yūki back. :Despite his family background, he is an ordinary boy who likes to play video games and would sneak out every 15th and 20th of each month in order to buy timetables for the bullet train. Onizuka and Noboru Yoshikawa manages to talk him out of his seclusion, saving Onizuka's salary in the process. He strikes a quick friendship with Noboru, when he returns to Holy Forest, and becomes somewhat of a defender of the weak, mostly via namedropping of his father's profession to frighten the school bullies. ; :A transfer student to Eikichi Onizuka's class during the second semester and one of Misuzu Daimon's "Angels", Ai Tokiwa is adept at Tae Kwon Do, and holds an extreme grudge towards men, willing injuring them, no matter who it is. When Yoshito Kikuchi sees pass her innocent persona, Ai knocks him out cold, with the notion that he should inform Onizuka of what she's doing. After incurring the wrath of several high school students, they enter Holy Forest to confront Ai, with the intention of beating her to a pulp. Onizuka, with some help from Mayu Wakui and his friends, evens out the odds, while Onizuka heads to settle her personal demons. :Ai reveals that prior to joining the Angels, she was gang raped by her ex-boyfriend and his buddies. Feeling insecure around any boy, Daimon recruited her into the Angels, allowing her to inforce her vengeance back at men. Onizuka sees through this façade - Ai is but a simple, fightened little girl, who only uses violence to deal, rather than cry it out. Realizing the truth, she breaks down and heavily cries. To make things up to her, Onizuka forces an embrace between her and Kikuchi, and though the two don't share mutual feelings for one another, it is hinted through the rest of the manga there is some form of affection and care between them. Ai summarily drops out of the Angels, and her allegiance with Daimon. ; :Sho Shibuya is a transfer student to Eikichi Onizuka's class and the leader of Misuzu Daimon's "Angels". In his former school, he was bullied to the point of insanity, reinforced with a flashback where he is stripped down to his underwear, with his classmates and even his teacher writing obscenities and symbols on his body with permanent markers. His own parents even thought of institutionalizing him, but instead, gave total guardianship over to Daimon. For this reason, he has a severe fear of parental abandonment, and keeps a tight, obedient relationship with Daimon (it is implied in another flashback that he was sexually abused by his mother, leading to a murder-suicide attempt that brought Daimon into his life as his counselor, before claiming guardianship status). :Sho fakes a frienship with Noboru Yoshikawa and institutes the plan to unveil Miyabi Aizawa's incident with Ōgi to the entire student body. Unfortunately, the plan backfires, no thanks to Onizuka, and Sho, having had enough of his interfering with Daimon, goes out to kill Onizuka. Though he successfully puts Onizuka in critical condition, Daimon sees Sho too out-of-control, and denies any involvement in his doings. Feeling abandoned again, he sets out to totally destroy Holy Forest. ; :A side-character from the manga, who appears in a brief story arc, Ruruka Hikita, like Anko Uehara and Miyabi Aizawa, is the head of her own trio, with two other girls, Madoka and Miko. In a parallel to the American television series, Charmed, the trio are heavily superstitious in magic and charms, though mainly out of fandom as magic does not exist in GTO. Over the course of her story arc, she attempts to get Itō, the class soccer star, to fall in love with her, but her plans backfire, leaving her in fear, if not, paranoid, that Eikichi Onizuka is sexually attracted to her. The three subsequently dedicate themselves to using black magic to destroy him (he is barely aware of her existence outside of their little "encounters"). Gundam Otaku ( , , and ) :Gunji Mishima, Haruo Tokida and Mokuba Shirai are Class 3-4's resident Gundam otakus. During the trip to Okinawa, they ended up rooming with Urumi Kanzaki, who proceed to call her "Sayla", after the character from the original Mobile Suit Gundam, since Urumi has natural blonde hair. They even cosplay as various Gundams, when Onizuka has the class take a walk through an abandoned apartment. ; :A former student of Class 2-4, Takumi Ishida was expelled from Holy Forest after assaulting their homeroom teacher, Ōgi, with a baseball bat, when Miyabi Aizawa claimed accusations of rape. Although Ōgi revealed what really had happened, Takumi, feeling too guilty for his actions, retreated to Okinawa. However, he still kept in touch with Yoshito Kikuchi, using the pseudonym, Sunakujira (Sand Whale, in the English translations), and assists him throughout the series (Kikuchi did not know Takumi was Sunakujira). When Miyabi reveals the rape incident was a lie and attempts to set things right through suicide, Takumi returns to Holy Forest to convice her not to do it. :He assists Itagake Kinoshita, when he is handed a CD program to shut down Misuzu Daimon's network and surveillance control over the school. Takumi questions Itagake's motives behind this, since he was working for Daimon, but shrugs it off, realizing these events mean next to nothing to him. Other students ; :One of the more popular and attractive girls at Holy Forest, Aoi Fukada is a girl Kunio Murai secretly has a crush on. Prior to Eikichi Onizuka's arrival, during a rainy afternoon, Murai was at a bus stop, with only his schoolbag to keep himself dry, until Aoi came along and shared her umbrella with him; he was instantly smitten. When he finds a love letter addressed to him, Murai believes Aoi is the one who sent it. ; :Kumiko Fukada's family name is pronounced the same way as Aoi Fukada's, which leads to mulitple situations where Kunio Murai gets confused, when one of their names are mentioned. A small, shy girl with an outstretched face and gaping jaw, she has a crush on the tough and hardened Murai, who requests the help of Fuyumi Kujirakawa to deliver a love letter to him. Murai eventually takes her out on a date, much to his horror when he finally meets Kumiko in person. ; :A member of the girls basketball team and manga club, Fuyumi Kujirakawa is notably tall for a girl her age, and much to her displeasure, since boys tend to prefer girls who are smaller in height than themselves. When Kunio Murai receives a love letter, with the name of the sender written out, except for the kanji "冬" ("Fu", in the English version), he believes it is Aoi Fukada, but Kōji Fujiyoshi and Tadaaki Kusano states it could also be Fuyumi herself. Although the sender was Kumiko Fukada, Fuyumi does carry some affection for Murai, but is afraid to tell him, due to their difference in height. Murai also states he finds it too unnatural and weird to be with her. :In the anime, more attention is given to the connection between Murai and Kujirakawa- a flashback where a Murai (with black hair) stops a pair of boys from teasing her about her height further highlights this. Near the end of the episode, in a moment of clarity, Murai attempts to stop Fujirakawa from leaving- only to stumble and fall as she watches from the bus she is on. While it's implied that he realizes that there is something between them, it isn't further explored. Friends of Onizuka ; * :Ryuji Danma' is Eikichi Onizuka's drinking buddy and partner during their days known as the "Onibaku" in Shonan Junai Gumi that GTO is a sequel of. In the years since he went "straight", Ryuji has set up his own used motorcycle shop and profits greatly from it. He is the one who refers Onizuka to Holy Forest Academy, when he forgets to take the public teachers' civil service exam. :Ryuji is not adverse to showing Onizuka some tough love, such as refusing to lend him any money to cover the cost of the school trip to Okinawa - at least not until he clears up his own debts with Ryuji, although it can be interpreted that deep down, Ryuji is concerned for his friend's well-being; after all, the deeper the trouble Onizuka is in, the less likely Ryuji will ever see his money again. ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Naohito Fujiki :One of Eikichi Onizuka's and Ryuji Danma's old friends from their bōsōzoku days in ''Shonan Junai Gumi prequel to GTO, Toshiyuki Saejima is a corrupt police officer, and spends his time selling seized police evidence. He tries to convince Onizuka to buy into his scams, such as selling goods off the locker, Mercedes-Benz vehicles, counterfeit Prada handbags, handguns, poppies, pandas, Chinese immigrants among other things and "testing" out weapons from crime scenes. He apparently also hires prostitutes on a regular basis, and attempts to get Onizuka to join in his operations, so as cut costs. :Unlike Ryuji, Saejima seems to have difficulty in letting go of his bōsōzoku ways. Aside from his illegalities, he is willing to execute the psychotic Suguru Teshigawara in cold blood, during his rampage, so as to get a promotion, but also justifying it as "protecting the kiddies". Despite his ways, deep down, he is a good and reliable friend that Onizuka can count on and will always be there for him, even if it means his job (or his well being). :Saejima stars in three chapters of the original manga, set entirely in Onizuka's perspective, where the reader learns more of his life and the fate of other characters from Shonan Junai Gumi. In the live-action, Saejima's name is rewritten to Ryūji, since the producers decided to merge the two characters. ; * :Briefly seen in the manga, Nagisa Nagase is Ryuji Danma's attractive, grad-school girlfriend, where they first met in the GTO prequel, Shonan Junai Gumi. In the manga, when Eikichi Onizuka is exceptionally angry, and does not wish to teach the class, he is shown sitting behind his desk contemplating, while the students watch a lesson given by Nagisa through a videotape, albeit reluctantly, through its footage. :In the anime she first appears when Onizuka and Danma are having a conversation in a bar after Onizuka's interview. Onizuka tries to dive right into her bosom when Danma grabs him right by the collar and shortly starts throwing punches at Onizuka for being a bit of a lech towards Nagisa. She does not appear in the live-action. Other characters ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Kirari :'Nanako Mizuki''' is a student at the Musashino Public High School, in a class of troublemakers that Eikichi Onizuka is assigned to for teacher training. Initially, she agrees to set Onizuka up, seducing him into taking her back to his apartment, where she undresses for him. At that moment, some of the boys from the class take a picture of Onizuka and Nanako together, threatening to release it to the media, if he doesn't pay a large sum of money. However, Onizuka is able to "persuade" the boys to keep quiet, with a little help from his old biker gang. :Despite the set-up, Onizuka agrees to take Nanako back to his apartment, after she insinuates he might be able to sleep with her. However, this is just a ruse, when she explains that due to her parents having no time for family bonding anymore, because of their tight jobs, Onizuka's small apartment reminds her of the time when her family used to live in these conditions and were much closer. This moment sparked Onizuka's revelation of actively resisting the urge to sleep with his female students. :Onizuka solves her problem by walking into Nanako's home with a sledgehammer, bashing a hole in the wall separating her parents' bedrooms, assuring her the wall will not act as a barrier between Nanako and her parents. Her parents have the physical hole filled, but she realizes that time and her efforts can heal the spiritual rift in their relationship. To show her appreciation, she briefly, and without panties, flashes for Onizuka, promising that he'll be the one to take her virginity. She does not reappear in the manga or anime, after this. :In the live-action, Nanako studies at Holy Forest, so as to keep her character. Fortunately, her story remains the same as her manga and anime counterparts. Here, she affectionately calls Onizuka, "Onichi", and fills in the group role of Kunio Murai for Kōji Fujiyoshi and Tadaaki Kusano. ; * :The first teacher Eikichi Onizuka meets at Musashino Public High School during training, Hidero Ohsawa has a reputation for sleeping with his female students and convinces Onizuka that teaching high school is the way to lose one's virginity. He states the prospect of having a beautiful, 16 year-old wife, even at the age of 40, is irresistible to the ears of the 22 year-old Onizuka. Upon learning that Nanako Mizuki has been staying over at Onizuka's apartment, with no action going on, Ohsawa insists that he forces himself on her, and videotape it to keep her quiet about it (ensuring that Onizuka's "merchandise" won't go to waste). However, Onizuka does not follow-up with Ohsawa's advice. :Ohsawa is not seen, after Onizuka finishes his training, but it is revealed that he was caught having an affair with a student, and left for another training session, away from Musashino High. ; :Makoto Fuyutsuki is Azusa Fuyutsuki's 17 year-old sister. She is in the detective club in her high school, which helps her and Eikichi Onizuka a great deal, when they are trying to find a missing Azusa, who left a cryptic fax message to her parents and sister. Makoto is also adept in judo, carrying a white belt. Surprisingly, she is a big fan of hentai pro-wrestling. ; * :Hidemi Ohta is the spoiled daughter of a Tokyo legislator and president of a concerned parents' group (not the Parent-Teacher Association group). Suguru Teshigawara is her math tutor, and through him, develops a dominatrix-type of persona, having him lick her feet. She tries to get Eikichi Onizuka to do the same, on threat of having him fired from Holy Forest from her legislator father, but is summarily kidnapped by the yakuza, who wants to use her as blackmail against her father. However, Onizuka follows the kidnappers to their hideout, where he engages them, rescues Hidemi and hurries back to finish his examinations, even though he is heavily wounded during the fight. :Hidemi's parents eventually arrive at Holy Forest, and though it seems they are there to chastise Onizuka's presence as a schoolteacher there, they see in him a "true educator", and are moved to tears for rescuing their daughter. Mr. Ohta gives Onizuka his full support, just as the results of Onizuka's examinations are being printed. ; *''Japanese live-action actor: Erika Mabuchi :The daughter of Hiroshi Uchiyamada, '''Yoshiko Uchiyamada' is into designer handbags, ganguro fashion, and according to her father, "single handedly keeps the tanning salon industry alive". Although Eikichi Onizuka abstained from any sexual relations with students, he and Yoshiko meet at a karaoke place and strike a quick friendship, the connotations of which severely anger her father. The "gap" between Yoshiko and her father is already large to begin with, as she openly disdains him for his deluded imaginings and not living up to her own material expectations. :It is implied in the manga that she may not be Hiroshi Uchiyamada's biological daughter, but the meat delivery man's, though this could be argued as another one of Uchiyamada's paranoid delusions. ; * *''Japanese live-action actor: Rikako Murakami :Kunio Murai's attractive mother, 27 year-old '''Julia Murai' carried Kunio at the age of thirteen, and chose to run away to be able to keep him, when her parents disowned her and Kunio's father abandoned her. Julia works as a crane operator at a local construction yard, and is known to wearing skimpy outfits and no bra. On occasion she would also model bridal gowns for her boss (which led her son to think she will be married to a man who looks like Dr. Elefun). Although Eikichi Onizuka swore off relations with female students, their mothers are still available, thus, he attempts to woo her on multiple occasions, even asking her out once. ; :Kyousuke Masaki is Eikichi Onizuka's old idol, during his bōsōzoku days. Although he first appeared in the GTO prequel, Shonan Junai Gumi, Kyousuke appears in Onizuka's visions, urging him to go on and become the greatest teacher in Japan. ; * :Heihachi Mishima is based on the Tekken video game character of the same name. In Great Teacher Onizuka, he makes a cameo as a former detective, now working for his own company, the Mishima Zaibatsu. External links *Tokyopop's GTO section References Category:Great Teacher Onizuka Great Teacher Onizuka it:Personaggi di Great Teacher Onizuka